


Wash and Wear

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Hikago kink meme (<a href="http://hikarunogo.dreamwidth.org/6862.html">located here</a>).</p><p>Request: Kaga/Tsutsui. Washing the University Go Club's stones was never this much fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash and Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Kaga growled as more water splashed up on his sleeves. He pulled his hands from the water and started to roll them even higher, then just stripped off the whole damn shirt in frustration. Tsutsui, of course, complained. "Kaga! You can't just take off your shirt in the club room."

"My shirt was wet."

"It wouldn't be as wet if you weren't hurrying so fast." Tsutsui's sleeves were rolled up almost to his arm pits and Kaga huffed a breath at him.

"Fine," he said as he dipped his hands in the water and send a wave of it at Tsutsui. 

Tsutsui stood there for a long moment with his hair dripping and his glasses splattered and his shirt soaked completely through all along the front. "Kaga!"

Kaga grinned. "Better take that off. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

"It would serve you right if I did," Tsutsui said as he struggled with his buttons and eased his way out of the wet fabric. 

"You know what serve you right?" Kaga glanced at the other man and reached out to grasp his impossibly pink nipples and squeeze them tightly. But the squeak or scream he'd been prepared for was instead a loud moan. "Shit, are you getting off on this?"

Tsutsui blushed and tried to bat Kaga's hands away, but Kaga was fascinated now. He rolled Tsutsui's nipples between his fingers and squeezed them again and pulled them and watched at Tsutsui turned into a feral, rutting beast of a man who was licking his lips and pushing the heel of his hand against his balls and making noises that seemed to connect to some wireless transceiver in Kaga's cock. "Fuck," was all he could say.

And it was Tsutsui who unzipped his own pants first and pulled out his cock and started stroking it as Kaga just stood there pinching his nipples. He could only watch as pre-come flooded the slit at the top and the foreskin worked up and down to catch at the flared corona. And Kaga's mouth started watering as he stared. 

Growling again, Kaga used those pink nipples as handles to pull Tsutsui close, which drew a long moan from the other man, and then he let them go. Tsutsui moaned at the loss and his hand stilled on his cock. Kaga leaned down and took one nipple between his teeth and sucked at it hard while one thumb flicked past the other nipple. Tsutsui screamed something that sounded suspiciously like Kaga's name and came all over his hand. 

Kaga was about to pull away, but then Tsutsui's hands were working at his pants and burrowing into his underwear and stroking him and teasing him. He continued to suckle at Tsutsui's nipple softly just because his brain seemed to have ceased functioning outside of thinking of his cock. And then Tsutsui reached up a hand and tweaked one of Kaga's nipples roughly and Kaga came with a grunt. 

Panting, Kaga lay his forehead against Tsutsui's thin chest and tried to catch his breath. He gave the closest nipple one more sharp bite followed by a swipe of his tongue. "Now, see, that's how you motivate a man to clean go stones."

Tsutsui blushed and turned back to the sink and submerged his hands. He scrubbed them together and Kaga watched as their cum sloughed off in small white pieces. "Sorry, Kaga."

Kaga snorted. "Only be sorry if you're not gonna do it again. Then I'll make you sorry."

Blushing, Tsutsui turned to Kaga as he shook off his hands and wiped them on his pants. "So you're not mad?"

Looking at those two pink nipples, one of them maybe a little more red now, made Kaga grab his own shirt and toss it at Tsutsui. "Hell no. That's the most fun I've ever had being beaten by you. Wait, no. The only time. I could let it happen more often." And he watched as Tsutsui slid on his shirt and rolled the sleeves up more.


End file.
